


Nothing Better

by Serinah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Denial Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, SSaC, semi-public play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Tony and Steve have a relationship. It's secret and mostly features phenomenal sex but it's tons better than no relationship, so Tony will take it. If only Steve let up with the compliments, Tony *knows* Steve doesn't mean them like that.Well, at least the sex is good. Or it will be, if Steve will maybe let him come any time soon…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are very sensitive to dub-con, this might seem dub-conny in places, but it really, really isn't. Tony is just having some negative emotions with positive ones, that can happen in any relationship, not just kinky a one, right? ;)  
> THANK YOU Mirspy and BuckytheDucky for betaing this work! You did a fab job!

 

The battle mode was comfortable, Tony knew how to fight. He relished the feeling. Mostly, everything was simple - fly and shoot and make sure no enemies got too close to your friends or civilians and try not to throw cars and enemies into buildings.

 

Yeah. That was simple.

 

He could also cope with pats on the shoulder and a few complimentary words like ‘Well done, Iron Man’ or ‘Man, that thing you did with the- whoosh! And then with the- the- BANG! That was AWESOME!’ he sometimes got from the fannish eyewitnesses, that was a natural part of the post-battle adrenalin crash. Tony could deal with that.

 

What he apparently couldn’t deal with, was Steve giving him compliments that were totally removed from reality. Why would he say things like that?

 

_ “I have a game in mind for next Friday,” Steve said the day after he put the cock cage on Tony. _

 

_ “Yeah? Is that the same game I’m wearing this contraption for?” He indicated his now jean-clad crotch. _

 

_ Steve smiled like he did when he decided what exactly he was going to bounce his shield off to crush the enemy in the most ruthless and entertaining way. _

 

_ “Not going to tell me, huh. Well, anyway, I’m going to a gala this Friday and I’m not really sure I’ll have time before that.” _

 

_ “No that’s okay.” Steve smiled wickedly. “I’m going too, remember?” _

 

_ “So let me get this straight - the cock cage? You planning for me to wear it til then? Because it’s going to be almost six days by then.” _

 

_ Steve smiled warmly. “Oh? Is that too much? Are you giving up?” _

 

_ Tony inhaled sharply. “What happened to ‘you can safeword anytime, darling’?” _

 

_ Steve grinned. “You can. Of course you can.” He paused. “But then I win.” _

 

_ “You little shit!” Tony laughed. “Do you even know when you’re gonna let me come or are you just jerking me around?” _

 

_ Steve smirked. “You get to come some time after you stop asking.” _

 

What?

 

_ “Steve!” _

  
  


Tony was kind of regretting agreeing to this. Because being aroused in public? Wouldn’t be a new thing. But with a plug up his ass too? They’d never done that before.

 

It had started very well.

 

_ “Shit Steve, I don’t think I like it. It looks ridiculous.” _

 

_ “I think it looks sexy.” _

 

_ Tony looked up and quirked his brow. Steve did seem to mean it if the sheen of excitement in his eyes was anything to go by. Tony didn’t understand though. Yes, the idea of not getting hard because of metal rings encircling his cock and balls sounded great, but now that the thing was on, it certainly looked strange. _

 

_ “Does it hurt?” Steve asked. _

 

_ “No, I told you it doesn’t. It feels fine, not even uncomfortable. I just don’t see the sexy,” he grumbled. “I’ve always thought that up and proud looked sexy.” _

 

_ Steve put a hand behind Tony’s head and pulled him into a kiss. “Oh it is, darling. I  _ love _ you up and proud.” _

 

_ Tony huffed to conceal his embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah. Come on now. You were supposed to put that in too.” _

 

_ He turned around and bent over the armchair. Steve hummed, cupped his ass cheeks and squeezed. _

 

_ “Steve! Stop fooling around! We’ll be late.” _

 

_ Steve chuckled. “Sorry.” _

 

_ Tony heard the sound of the lube cap and then Steve’s fingers were at his asshole and rubbing and - fuck - Tony pushed back. _

 

_ “Uh-uh-uh! Be patient Tony. You know who the good things come to, right?” _

 

_ Tony groaned. “Last time- ugh” there was a finger up his ass now. “Last time you said that only good boys get to come, and I was good, but you didn’t let me come.” _

 

_ “If you think a little, you'll realize that I didn’t actually say that good boys get to come. I just said that bad boys didn’t.” There was a smile in Steve’s voice. _

 

_ “Nnhg..” Two fingers. Stretching, scissoring, going deeper. Tony had to keep himself from pushing back. “Shit Steve. You sure you don’t want to give me a tiny little orgasm for the road? It’s been six days.” He didn’t know why he was even asking. They didn’t have time for it! _

 

_ Steve pushed the toy in and patted Tony’s ass. “All good. Pants up.” _

 

_ Tony shivered as his cock twitched in its confines. “That’s a no then?” _

 

_ “You know the answer to that.” Steve pulled him into a kiss. _

 

_ The thing was, though, that he  _ didn’t _. There just wasn’t a pattern! Sometimes Steve did go off the script, he’d even jerked Tony off twice without getting a blowjob first himself, so there wasn’t a rule that Steve had to come first either. Besides, for all Steve kept insisting that he liked Tony horny and aching for weeks, he usually kept it at two days and sometimes Tony got off in the evening and then the next morning too. Tony just never really knew when Steve would let him come and why. Tony  _ loved _ it. _

 

So yeah. The evening had started spectacularly. The plug felt awesome, the cage felt awesome, Steve was at his side at least half the time and Tony didn’t even mind the awful boring people, almost standardized  speeches, a lot of glad-handing, tons of hair products on elderly ladies, suffocating perfumes and million pieces of tiny finger food. There was a lowkey hum in his gut and he really wanted to touch his cock even through the cage and he was having a blast when Steve did it the first time.

 

“You look beautiful like this.”

 

Whip. Lash.

 

“What?” He couldn’t look at Steve.

 

“You heard me.”

 

It wasn’t the words themselves. He could take being admired for his looks, although ‘beautiful’ was not one of his preferred compliments. It was the way Steve said it. It didn’t sound sexual. But Steve was Steve and Tony shrugged it off. Ninety-year-olds were allowed to say strange things unironically.

 

For a while they got into separate conversations and at one point Tony had to step away and he lost Steve to the crowd. Not on purpose, certainly not because of what Steve said.

 

When Steve found him again, he was in the middle of talking about the next big thing in food industry and famine scare in southern regions of Africa. When the conversation broke up, Steve whispered, “I love watching your hands when you talk.”

 

After that there was more.

 

“I like how your neck curves into the nape.”

 

“The way you talk about your work is so inspiring.”

 

Some of it could be interpreted as sexual, except they didn´t sound like that when Steve said them. Why  _ was _ he saying those things? He wanted to tell Steve to shut up. Tony  _ knew _ Steve didn’t mean it like that. He didn’t care about Tony like that!

 

It didn’t change how turned on he was though. Emotions turned his arousal bitter and painful, but didn’t make it wane. And then-

 

Tony almost yelped. The plug was vibrating! Thank fuck, the orchestra was at a crescendo- No, thank Steve.

 

“Been waiting for this moment the whole evening, haven’t you?” he bit out, his breathing somewhat short.

 

Steve seemed amused. “Yep.”

 

“You think that’s wise?”

 

“I still haven’t gotten today’s blowjob, so no. I think it’s safe to say that I’m thinking with my dick.”

 

Tony snorted.

 

“Tony, dear, how is my favourite handsome young man?”

 

Ms MacCatta was an old-timer at charities, she’d been doing them as long as Tony remembered. And she _ always  _ wanted to dance with him. _ Oh shit _ .

 

The dance was agonizing. He had no idea what he talked about with Ms MacCatta, he only had presence of mind for the vibrator in his ass, his painfully straining cock and the expression on Steve’s face as he observed from the side-lines. And maybe the look in his eyes was a bit possessive or triumphant, but it was focused on him. And that, Tony figured, was the main thing.

 

He probably was rude to Ms MacCatta’s niece though - she’d been trying to get Tony’s attention since the beginning of the event - because the moment he opened his mouth, Steve upped the intensity on his vibrator and he was glad he managed not to make any ridiculous noises.

 

“You bastard,” he only uttered to Steve, who still looked distinctly like a cat that got the canary.

 

“I love how you never lose composure when faced with impossible situations,” Steve said.

 

That too, sounded too admiring, too sincere, too… But they weren’t using the L-word, so Steve didn’t mean it like that. Tony was tittering between ‘Damn you, Steve!’ and ‘Why can’t it always be like this?’

 

“Want that blowjob now?” he inquired in what he hoped would pass as a bored voice.

 

For a moment Steve’s sputter was extremely gratifying, but then Steve pushed the button and all that was left was Tony, his mind blank, almost swaying on his feet.

 

“You look drunk.”

 

“So will you, when I’m through with you.” Tony was already picturing it: Captain America and Iron Man exiting the palace doors, him with his hair mussed, mouth red and fucked and Steve with messily tucked in shirt and blissed out expression.

 

The reality, of course did not rise to his expectations, because the next day the pictures on society pages show Captain America as chic and composed as ever, and Iron Man a slightly less rumpled mess than he would be if he really were drunk. On the plus side, he’s upright, and despite Steve guiding Tony with a hand on his lower back, no publication is speculating if it was him who benefitted from Tony’s obviously fucked state.

 

Not that he actually was fucked. Or had even come. Nope, Steve had just taken his due in the form of his daily blowjob, and not even touched Tony while changing settings on the vibrator in his ass. By the end of the party Tony was ready to beg and plead and would have happily done that, if they’d have had any privacy.

 

“I would very much like to spend the night together this time, if that’s alright,” Steve said once they were riding the elevator back at the Tower.

 

“As if I would say no to you at this point,” Tony grumbled. Only it was a bit too breathless for a grumble.

 

Steve, of course, thought that it was a good idea to caress his crotch right then. Tony bucked and moaned.

 

“Your place or mine?” the blond devil asked.

 

“Yours.”

 

So far they’d always done it in Steve’s bedroom, and Tony had no intentions of making any memories of the two of them in his own room; he’d have to live on in it even after Steve would stop sleeping with him. And that, would inevitably happen.

 

“Good. When we get there, I expect you to get naked and on your knees.”

 

Tony didn’t ask any specifics, he knew how Steve preferred him. He started undressing the moment he entered the room, leaving his clothes where he shed them. It was deliberate - he knew how Steve hated that Tony never picked up after himself, it was payback for making him kneel at the foot of the bed with his back to the door and hands behind his back.

 

Usually, Steve let Tony stay there for an undetermined amount of time, so he never knew if it would be two minutes or twenty. He wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it.

 

This time he didn’t have to wait for long. He heard Steve stepping up behind him and then Steve’s warm, but clothed body was pressed against his, Steve’s arms embracing him, his mouth on Tony’s neck.

 

“Tony. I want you to do something for me.” His hands found Tony’s aching cock and teased the skin between the metal rings. Tony bucked.

 

_ Anything. _

 

“I love when you’re so far gone, I really do, Tony. But the thing is, there’s this one small thing I need you to do before you can come, alright?”

 

Tony swallowed. One  _ more _ thing? Maybe Steve didn’t want him to come at all? Tony turned his head to look into Steve’s beautiful eyes and thought that he’d always do anything Steve asked of him, but he wasn’t sure he could do  _ that _ . It had been six days of abstinence and several hours of teasing to boot. He didn’t say any of that though.

 

“What is it? You don’t want me to come tonight?” he voiced instead.

 

“No, Tony.” Tony groaned and shivered in pleasure and agony. “Or rather yes, I do want you to come. Just not right now, okay?”

 

Steve helped Tony up and on the bed while touching and kissing and letting Tony do the same. His crotch was in pain though-

 

“No, no, no, Tony! You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” Steve was holding his wrists. “You have to ask first. Alright? Just ask.”

 

Ask what? Tony grunted and bucked against Steve’s trouser-clad thigh.

 

“Ask for permission to touch yourself, Tony. You have to ask, remember?”

 

It took a bit. “May I touch myself?” Tony’s voice sounded as if from far away, weak and embarrassed, but what did it matter if it made Steve happy?

 

“No, Tony, not just yet,” Steve said with a smile and started opening his own pants and that was when Tony lost it.

 

Tears were streaming down his face and Tony was sobbing, because that bastard had never even planned to let him get anything at all! Steve was just going to get himself off and send Tony off to bed, his cock untouched again and his body on fire. But Steve better tie him spread-eagle though, because he swears to god-

 

“Shh… Shh, it’s alright Tony. It’s going to be alright. You’re doing so well, I’m proud of you.”

 

Steve was wiping his face and kissing him and he was... proud? Of Tony? He would do anything for Steve if he’d just be proud of him. Everything except stop crying, it seemed, because Steve was still wiping the tears off his face and it was gross.

 

“Give me a colour, Tony.”

 

It took Tony a moment to think of what he wanted. “Green, if you let me come.”

 

There as a possessive triumph in Steve’s eyes. “Later, you will. I promise.”

 

Tony steeled himself and nodded. “Green then.”

 

Steve smiled and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Are you alright to continue then? Darling?”

 

‘You utter bastard,’ he wanted to say, but he just nodded and looked away.

 

Steve maneuvered Tony on his back and stood up.

 

“Open your mouth, beautiful.”

 

Tony obediently opened his mouth, but Steve didn’t come closer. Instead, he remained several feet away and undressed, while smirking at a now blushing Tony lying on his back like a starfish with his mouth stupidly open.

 

“Grab the headboard- no keep your mouth open. Good boy. Just like that. Now hold your hands there, my sweet.”

 

Then, finally, Steve was naked and straddling Tony’s upper body. He leaned over Tony and touched his cock at the corner of Tony’s mouth, dragged it around to the other corner spreading his precum wherever it touched the skin. At first, when he dipped the head inside, it only touched the lower lip and Steve teased that too. Then upper lip got the same treatment and then he moved his cock in circular motions touching Tony’s lips while pushing it deeper and deeper into his mouth.

 

“I’m gonna push it all in, alright? Don’t choke.”

 

Tony knew how to deepthroat, but in this position it was still difficult.

 

“Very good, darling. You can suck now.”

 

To nobody’s surprise, he loved sucking Steve like this even more than giving a regular blowjob. When the plug in his ass came to life again, he moaned. He loved Steve even more like this. Thank god his mouth was too full to talk.

 

There was no time or space now, just the feeling of Steve’s salty cock in his mouth, the determination keeping him in position and the warm glow in his chest. It might have been over very quickly or taken a year, Tony had no idea, but suddenly Steve was panting and moaning and it almost sounded like sobbing and then Steve was lying down, holding Tony, embracing him, kissing him. And Steve was shushing him and reaching for Tony’s cock and-

 

“Ask me, darling! Ask me now.”

 

“Please,” Tony said, even though he didn’t know what he was pleading for any more. “Please, Steve,” he repeated, resigned, because he knew that Steve probably wouldn’t let him- then there was some fumbling with a key and pulling off the metal rings and Tony was left gasping at the sensation of his cock growing and hardening in its newfound freedom.

 

“Ask me again. Ask me if you can come, darling.”

 

“Please,” Tony sobbed, the cock held loosely in Steve’s hand: bliss and agony at the same time.

 

“Yes, Tony, my love,” Steve said, as he started stroking Tony’s cock. “Come! Come whenever you are ready. Please, my love, my darling, I want you to.”

 

The world exploded.

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the ending, leave me a comment and don't hit 'Next Chapter'! It might prove a bit sweet for your taste.
> 
> But if you need an emotional resolution - feel free to read a short closing scene. :)  
> And *then* leave a comment! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

“You called me ‘my love’.”

 

Steve froze. “Yes. Yes, I did. Is that a problem?”

 

“That depends.” He peered up at Steve. “Did you mean it or was it just pillow talk?”

 

Steve swallowed convulsively. “No, I meant it.” He paused as if steeling himself. “I love you, Tony. I thought you knew that.”

 

Tony stared at him. “No, you dumbass, I didn’t.” He laughed, suddenly elated. “I love you too, you know.”

 

It was now Steve’s turn to stare and blink. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh! Now come here, you.”

 

He pulled Steve’s head closer and they kissed through their mutual goofy smiles. Tony’s cock was stirring again though, so he reached out to tug at it - it’s been almost a week since he last touch himself for anything else than hygienic purposes-

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Steve grabbed his wrist. “Only I get to do that.”

 

Tony groaned.

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Now* you can leave me a comment! :)


End file.
